


〔杏夏〕今朝醉

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, F/F, 杏A夏O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: 青梅转天降，FUTA警告，173带枪
Relationships: 伊波杏树/齐藤朱夏
Kudos: 16





	〔杏夏〕今朝醉

她听见伊波下了床走去卫生间。

伊波的动作极为小心，她轻轻掀开被子一角才稍稍直起身子，生怕被察觉似的停顿好一会才穿上拖鞋落了地。

背对她紧闭双眼的齐藤听见她开了厕所门才松下一口气，毕竟拐去厕所的伊波确信她已经入睡，要是躺床上的她突然发出声响那么多少会变得有点尴尬。

她大约能猜到伊波为何如此，就在不久前她们才险些发生肉体关系。她清楚自己的信息素能够让Alpha神魂颠倒，她并未加以克制，情愿对方受欲望支配然后粗鲁地摆弄自己。从萌发性意识起她就希望将来的对象是个肉食系Alpha。

而她还是低估了伊波有多死脑筋，这个试图解开她浴巾的女人一看到她裸露的胸口就移开了目光，一直到齐藤替她吹完头发，她都没再正眼望她。就像当年她把情人节巧克力递到她手里，接下东西的她只是一脸正经地说了句我不喜欢巧克力。

她听见伊波开了厕所灯，关门声紧随其后。不久从卫生间方向传来了若有若无的水声。花洒被拧开了。

齐藤不由得蜷起双腿并拢了脚尖，她听不到卫生间里头的伊波的动静，因而伊波也不会察觉卧室中的响动。

躲进厕所的伊波仍旧不敢轻举妄动，她还是第一次久久没法压抑住本能。以为熄了灯总归会有睡意，与齐藤背靠背躺床上时对方的信息素却没放过自己的性器。

说起来孤O寡A出来开房但什么都不做本身就有违事理，她们选择在联谊会结束后独处也包含了双方都愿意深入交流的含义。她不清楚齐藤如何看待如今的自己，起码她眼中的齐藤早已不是那名对她而言只是玩伴的女孩了。她得承认21岁的齐藤除去可爱还多了点性感，她对21岁的齐藤朱夏一见钟情了。

伊波打开浴缸上方的花洒，人则退到洗手台旁边站着。

她刚上大学住在学生宿舍中的那段时间，当时的Alpha室友偶尔会带着一身O香回房间，她能明白那是交欢过的信号，室友也会毫不避讳地向她讲述发情期的Omega有多甜腻——尝过一次就不会再惦记Beta的体温了。讲完爬上床从LINE上传给她一部以发情期为主题的、也不知演员是否真的是Omega的色情片，她百般嫌弃，洗澡前站在淋浴室里偷偷点开后终究还是硬了起来。

那种时候她总会放空大脑，撸几下就关掉手机放到洗手台上，然后倚着洗手台闭上眼，逼迫自己什么都不去惦记才投入到自我放松中去。会因为某个特定人物产生冲动、自慰时以某个特定人物为想象对象这还是头一次。

她背靠洗手台慢慢拉下睡裤，让性器从内裤中跳出，同时偏过脸去，看见台上放着一条使用过的浴巾。

裹着浴巾的齐藤的模样又再次在她脑海中明晰起来。如果时间能倒回到一小时前，她觉得自己应当会去拽下那条浴巾，只要齐藤不表现出抗拒，她就会扯掉她的浴巾捉住她的双手，把她按倒在床上。从小她的力气就比齐藤大，已经成年的齐藤看上去体格也不大，完成这些并不费力。她可以看到她赤裸的胸口与私处，还有干净的腋下。她一边在脑内模拟那副景象，一边伸出手指摸起了性器前端。

齐藤是Omega，理所当然必定有发情的时日。她想知道至今为止的发情期齐藤是如何度过的，打抑制剂？找人临时标记？干脆交个性友？或是有认真交往的对象？她抚弄性器的速度开始加快，没一会情不自禁发出了低吟。只要一想到齐藤会同那部色情片所演绎的Omega一样面露潮红并娇声呼喊她的姓名，她的欲望就胀得不得了。

她弄几下昂起头，竭力甩空脑海，最终射在了浴缸边上。

清理完浴室回到卧室中时，伊波注意到Omega的信息素相比熄灯前浓烈了许多。尽管她对为何会产生这种现象感到困惑，终是没有多想就蹑手蹑脚回到床边躺下了。

没过五分钟——也许更短，意识已暧昧的伊波忽地感觉到背后传来一阵颤动，同时伴有一声短促的娇哼。声音不大，传到伊波耳中时却一下子勾回了她下沉的意识，她傻了眼，下意识开口：

「朱夏？」

没有应答。

她重新抬起身子，扭头望去，黑暗之中裹在被子里的齐藤的身体轮廓看起来格外娇小。她盯着她，心跳变得飞快。

沉默良久，她听见齐藤低声问她：你不难受了吗？

「……………………」

齐藤刚刚的颤动与喘声意味着什么已经不重要了。伊波的脸颊迅速烧了起来，巨大的羞耻罩住了她的胸口，她活了22年遇到的尴尬事不少，被齐藤察觉她去厕所做的事简直比被室友发现她有看色情片还让人想钻地洞。

几个单词在她的喉咙里翻腾一会，齐藤就掖着被角翻过身来望向了她，她们的距离一下子拉近到可以感受到彼此的心跳。伊波一手撑在床上不做声等待片刻，齐藤的目光挠得她胸口发痒，于是她拉下了盖住齐藤那半张脸的被子，顿一顿就吻了下去。

她不清楚是什么鼓舞了她，起码齐藤也愿意和她接吻。这是伊波第一次跟人接吻，自然毫无技巧可言，她只是用力贴着齐藤的嘴唇，那双唇瓣很软，她边吻她边拿手指磨蹭起了齐藤的下颔。

吻一会她又直起身，与齐藤一起急促地呼吸着。她想回答她我还很难受，话语表现在行动上便是捧住齐藤的双颊重新用力吻去。

齐藤不大满意伊波拙劣的接吻技巧，于是抬手拨开了伊波的双臂，转而搂住了伊波的脖颈，同时引导她吮吸嘴唇。她吻住她的唇瓣又轻轻松开，分离不久立马贴回去含住，伊波学得很快，模仿她一下一下用嘴唇爱抚对方的嘴唇。

差不多在这时，伊波被齐藤亲得再次硬了起来。她的性器把睡裤撑得稍稍凸起，身子已经不由自主压在了齐藤上边，要不是伊波的胸部阻隔了齐藤的视线，齐藤会看到这名正在对她发情的Alpha究竟有多迷恋她的信息素。

性器一圈圈胀大的时候，伊波的动作反而开始变得僵硬了。她还是俯身亲吻齐藤的嘴唇，手臂则搁在齐藤的脸颊旁侧。垂落下来的头发有些碍事，她觉得也许应当借机把不常打理的长发剪一剪，而无论发丝如何捣乱，她依旧热情地吮她的双唇。

相较于伊波慢慢拉开被子的手指，伊波的下身要老实得多，她没有顶蹭盖在齐藤身上的被子，甚至没把重心压到齐藤身上。齐藤猜测她心存顾虑，便假装配合她接吻，脚尖则悄悄抬起掀去了被子，然后翘着脚趾蹭向了伊波的腿根。

那东西已经硬得隔着睡裤也能捕捉到形状了。

齐藤的脸烧得厉害，她看过的少女漫画有许多，比如多年未见的、记忆里不起眼的青梅竹马长成了英俊的帅哥，王道展开常常是纵使过去多年，对方仍旧一心一意思恋主角、对众多求爱者视若无睹。她向往那类虚构的童话，与青梅在重逢的头一天就在床上打得火热却闻所未闻。

幸亏伊波看不到自己的表情。要是伊波看到了，她一定会嘲笑她明明在联谊会上表现得那样游刃有余，结果只是接个吻就害羞到脸颊滚烫了。为了掩盖这点心思，她的脚掌细细磨蹭起了伊波的硬挺，而伊波已经抓住了她胸口的肌肤，她蹭她性器用力一些，伊波揉她胸部的力道就会跟着重一点，她们在激烈的相互抚慰中平和地接吻

揉一会松开手，伊波稍稍抬起脑袋，她和齐藤的津液混在了一起，滴在了齐藤的下巴边上。她用刚抓过齐藤胸部的那只手抹去了那些液体，抹完贴向了齐藤的下巴，她轻吻着齐藤的嘴边痣，呼吸间嗅到了一股有别于信息素的、齐藤的香水气味。她贴着齐藤的嘴角把齐藤的睡衣往上推了推，好让自己的双手足够抚摸齐藤的上身肌肤。

她细细吻一会她的嘴角，抬起脑袋，目光从齐藤的脸颊扫向了下方。齐藤把头歪到一侧，额上冒出的汗水令她的刘海胡乱地贴在了额前，双手则还是牢牢挂在伊波的颈上。伊波的身体往后挪了挪，手指抓向了齐藤的腰肢，她正想去嘬齐藤的乳房，这才注意到齐藤掀开了被子——Omega刚刚放下腿，放回床上的她的双腿看起来就像朝她打开着，而本应遮蔽私处的内裤……她并没有穿。

靠！

伊波险些把粗话说出口，不久前齐藤颤抖着发出娇声的记忆又漂回了脑海，她一下子意识到齐藤想被自己侵犯，硬得发痛了，忍不住问她：真的可以吗？

听了她的问话，齐藤却是并住了双腿，她松开一只手蜷起腿侧了个身，一手挂在伊波肩上一手捂住嘴，反问道：  
「……可以什么？」

「就是……那个……那种事……」  
「哪种事？」  
「……我想，……进去……」  
「进哪去？」  
「……你明明知道我在讲什么的！」

一改忸怩的态度，伊波红着耳根拉下嘴角对她说。

见她如此，捂着半张脸的齐藤噗嗤笑出了声，随后用没有感情起伏的声音回答她：  
「我想听杏亲口说要我。」

「……朱夏。」

伊波的目光在齐藤的腿上打转一会就移向了齐藤的脸庞，她注视着她，一只手撑在床上，收回来的另一只手垂在了自己的腰侧。她让说话声尽量柔和：  
「跟我交往好吗？」

「噗……这种时候说这种话啊？」  
「……那你想怎样啦。」  
「比方说，「我快忍不住了」什么的。」  
「这不是单纯的荤话而已吗？虽然说得没错啦……」  
「伊波小姐——」  
「怎么？」  
「我快忍不住了。」  
「……」  
「伊波小姐，」  
「……」  
「快进来好吗？」

欲望被引爆了。伊波身为年长那方，本该考虑自己的行为是否会让他人感到困扰，像是齐藤的母亲，把幺女视为心头肉的齐藤母亲不会愿意小女儿遭人蹂躏。可她的思维就在刚刚被吹散了，飘落下来的零星理性帮她谨慎地脱下了睡裤，再扯下湿了一片的内裤，而哪怕小心至此，充了血的性器仍是以粗鲁的样态跳了出来。

看到伊波腿间那肉色棍物后，齐藤反射性抖了抖肩，她以为那总归是伊波身体的一部分，模样却咄咄逼人到使人记不得伊波曾是个会哭哭啼啼的女生。

抚弄一会性器，伊波就前倾身子按住了齐藤的肩膀，她逼迫她翻过身来仰躺在自己身下，然后抓住她的膝盖，把她并拢的双腿分开，从膝盖划向大腿，顺着腿根摸往她早已湿透的阴部。

「……不要看。」

这会齐藤将脸别向了另一侧，她想收回挂在伊波肩上的那只手，而一抽离就被伊波倏地擒住，模样有些像对晃动的绒线起反应的猫咪。伊波握着她的手腕，用拇指摩挲着她靠近掌心的肌肤，另一只手扶住性器，停顿片刻，她前挺腰身重新压低身子，在嘴唇能够亲吻起齐藤的脖颈那一刻，掰开齐藤的大腿往齐藤的穴口顶去。

撞进里处的性器很快被那片湿热的肉壁死死绞紧了，她身下的齐藤猛地一颤，无处安放的双臂重新扣向了伊波的后颈。性器才进来一部分，齐藤能感觉到伊波紧张得很，她吻她脖颈的动作变得有些迟缓，没过一会干脆把脑袋搁在了她的下巴边上，发出了重重的鼻息。

被伊波的头发搔弄着脸颊的齐藤闻到了一股与自己相同的香波气味，她腾出一只手轻轻摸向了她的头发，而手指穿过发丝不久，伊波的性器就全副撞了进来。异物将伊波的体温野蛮地送进了她的深处，同时还擦出了一阵细碎的快意，她没忍住发出一声尖细的轻吟，抚摸伊波的那只手已经抓向了伊波的肩头。

像是要把破碎的快意拼凑完整，伊波将性器抽离些许，立马匆匆插入，她开始连贯地抽插齐藤的阴穴。那片温热的窄道在她的顶撞下胀开又收合，一部分爱液被顶得发出了淫靡的噗叽声，一部分爱液从她们的身体连接处放肆流出，顺着齐藤的臀瓣下滑滚落至床单。

齐藤的娇哼已在没有光线的卧室内连成一片，她耻于发出呻吟，这让她觉得像在献媚，可搅弄她肉穴的伊波也趴在她胸前低哼着，她没办法不去回应她的叫唤。好在室内没有开灯。

趴一会伊波直起脑袋，她松开了齐藤的大腿。她扭动的腰胯把那双纤瘦的小腿撞得上下晃动，顶撞之中她再次向前压去，抱住了齐藤的腰肢。她如愿吮到睡衣下那对挺立的乳尖，重心第一次压在了齐藤身上。

齐藤不由得蜷住了脚趾，吮咬她胸部的伊波并未缓下顶撞下体的动作，相反由于她们身体相贴，抽插她阴部的性器还嚣张了许多。她的喘声跟着她晃动的双腿变换高低，她的说话分贝不大，这天夜里她觉得自己发出了人生中最高亢的声音。

综艺节目的笑声在这时突然响起，源头应当是电视。这家廉价酒店的隔音不是很好，意识到这点的齐藤一下子屏住了呼吸，节目的笑声像把她从另一个世界拽回了现实。她绷紧身体克制住娇哼，并未察觉的伊波仍旧抱着她的腰肢埋头继续抽送，她捏了捏她的肩膀，抽送速度这才放缓。

「你在读什么专业？」

伊波突然问道。她松下了环抱齐藤的劲道，额角与脖颈都冒出了不少汗，齐藤要更夸张些，后背上的汗液打湿了伊波的臂膀。她还是一下一下顶弄她的身子，同时昂起头望向齐藤笑。

气息随舒缓的抽送逐渐平稳下来，齐藤终于有力气将侧边头发捋到耳后。她接住伊波的目光，不一会感到害羞似的别过脸去。

「……心理。姑且呢……打算做、嗯…老师的……」  
「老师啊……年轻可爱的女教师一定会很受欢迎的，朱夏老师？」  
「等、不要用那种叫法、嗯…！不要那样叫我……」  
「朱夏老师出了好多汗呢，屁股上全是。」  
「我本身就容易出汗嘛，你又不是不知、哈啊…！」

玩笑间伊波将性器整根抽出，下一刻猛地往深处顶去，齐藤平静下来的面容随即被撞得扭曲了稍许，两条轻轻晃动的腿本能地夹住了伊波的腰。综艺节目的笑声已经不见了，齐藤还是不敢大声哼哼，一想到隔壁房的住客也许会注意到她们的动静，她就不得不死死抿住唇，内壁却抽搐得越发厉害，阴部被搅弄所产生的快感也在逐渐明晰。

在抽插加剧、伊波的闷哼加重的时候，她被顶到破碎的意识察觉到身上的Alpha快要射了，便搂住她的脖颈用力晃动起腰肢，希望自己能一同去往高峰。

于是活了22年，伊波第一次在他人的体温里射了精。高潮那一刻她将齐藤的身子从床上拽起，一面抱住她一面直直地挺起了腰身，一直到Omega的湿穴开始不住地收缩、齐藤的整副身子剧烈颤动几下过后，她才把她扶回床上伸手去取枕边的纸巾。

匆匆擦拭完毕，她听见侧躺在床上蜷着脚的齐藤用脱了力的柔声问她，你就不怕我已经被标记过了吗？

这让伊波缄默了片刻，见状，齐藤咧开嘴嘲笑她说：伊波小姐果然是处A呢，连被标记的Omega是不会对其他人的信息素发情的都不知道。

你的意思是……。  
问话卡在伊波的喉咙里翻滚一会，终是被她吞了下去。她的性器因为意识到其中的含义而重新开始充血，刚回来不久的理性督促她去抓住齐藤的肩膀。

齐藤小小挣扎了一下，坐起身，垂着的视线落向了伊波的性器。她握住她的性器推了推，对她说：  
「去浴室好吗？」

伊波还不太理解：为什么？

「……我的声音会比刚才还大的。」


End file.
